1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to an efficient layout technology of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor apparatus, a memory area, and various circuit configurations and signal lines are arranged to input/output data to/from the memory area.
Efficiently arranging the aforementioned circuit configurations and signal lines in a limited area may be very difficult in the design of the semiconductor apparatus.
Particularly, because a graphic memory requires relatively many signal lines in terms of product characteristics as compared with a main memory, it is typically necessary to arrange more signal lines in the same space of graphic memory as are arranged in main memory.